Uma Sessão de Massagem
by Mukuroo
Summary: Uma inocente massagem de relaxamento se transforma em inesquecíveis sessões de massagem sensual. Não seria isso um irresistível convite ao amor? Casal: Shura e Máscara da Morte. Gênero: YAOI. LEMON. OOC. UA.


**Uma sessão de massagem**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1 : Esse é um fic UA baseado no anime Cavaleiros do Zodíaco que como todos sabem, pertence a Masami Kurumada._

_Obs 2 :O nome Carlo foi dado ao cavaleiro de câncer pela minha querida amiga Pipe, então todos os créditos à ela por isso. E sim, eu tenho o consentimento dela para usar o nome!_

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic que fiz de Aniversário à minha querida amiga Paulinha Shurete. Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia! Te adoro! Espero que goste do presente -._

_Carlo's POV_

Mais uma vez me peguei caminhando para o mesmo local: a clínica de massagem daquele maldito espanhol. Desde a primeira vez que fui naquele lugar acabei me viciando naquelas mãos grossas, naqueles dedos longos, naqueles toques suaves.

Lembro-me como se fosse ainda hoje. No primeiro dia me recusei a ser atendido por um homem, mas como todas as mulheres da clínica estavam com horário cheio por pelo menos duas semanas e eu realmente precisava dar um jeito no meu estresse, acabei por aceitar. Afinal, ele era um profissional, não era? Ele não poderia fazer nada comigo, não é? Era uma questão de ética, não é verdade? Mas por que diabos aceitei aquilo? Só para poder voltar ali de novo e de novo, pedindo por aquelas mãos novamente em meu corpo.

Demorei para perceber mas não posso negar que eu o desejo para mim. Ah, como desejo que ele me toque não com mãos de um profissional, mas com mãos de um amante. Desejo sentir aqueles toques tão íntimos em locais que ele jamais me tocou. Por Zeus, se aquelas mãos são assim, imagino o que ele deve fazer com aquela boca, com aqueles lábios tão vermelhos como uma maçã convidando para ser mordida, saboreada. Hum... que gosto terá o beijo do espanhol? Gostaria de poder sentir a doçura daqueles lábios, a textura deles.

Oh, sim. Se desejar um homem tão ardentemente como eu o desejo é ser homossexual, então sou o maior viado do mundo. Sou a bichinha mais gay que se pode encontrar. Não me importo mais com essa viadagem de esconder meus instintos animalescos que afloram à pele só de pensar naquele massagista.

Tentei tantas vezes sufocar esse meu desejo com mulheres prostitutas que pego na rua em meus momentos de mais puro desespero, mas não há nada, não há ninguém que possa apagar esse fogo que me consome por dentro. Somente ele... Shura! Esse é o nome do sujeito que está me fazendo perder a sanidade. Ah, Shura, o que fizeste comigo? Enlouqueço quando penso em ti e a reação do meu corpo é instantânea. Por isso preciso te ver... Preciso te ver agora!

E é por isso que caminho, caminho em direção à um local onde sei que vou te encontrar, onde imagino que talvez estará esperando por mim e que me receberá com aquele sorriso que me deixa completamente fascinado. Sei que me olhará com aqueles olhos, com aquele olhar cor de esmeralda que me hipnotiza, que paralisa até mesmo o sangue que corre em minhas veias e faz meu corpo não responder aos meus próprios comandos.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu dessa vez. Parei de frente à clínica e o vi, de costas, fechando a porta do local. Ergui uma sobrancelha e franzi o cenho, só então desconfiando que o horário já estivesse avançado, que o sol já se punha no céu. Olhei o relógio e suspirei, praguejando mentalmente, quando de repente o ouvi chamar meu nome.

- Carlo? Veio para massagem?

O olhei e sorri sem jeito, visivelmente decepcionado por não ter conseguido chegar a tempo.

- Boa tarde, Dr. Shura. Só estou de passagem... – respondi com um sorriso sem graça.

- Certeza? – o ouvi perguntar, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha numa certa desconfiança e engoli em seco. – Não tenho problemas em atender fora do horário...

Foi como se meu coração desse um salto no peito. Ah, merda, o que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo? Até mesmo minhas pernas tremiam.

- É.. eu... na verdade... – tentei dizer, mas as palavras morreram em minha boca quando o vi sorrir. Já comentei sobre o que aquele sorriso provocava em mim? Acho que só posso dizer que minha mente viaja incrivelmente em pensamentos impuros, em desejos profanos.

- Vamos, entre! Vou lhe conceder uma sessão especial hoje!

Ouvi Shura dizer aquilo e arregalei os olhos. Era impressão minha ou senti uma pontada de malícia naquele tom de voz? Ah, Dio Santo! Só pode ser coisa de minha mente. O vi abrir a porta da clínica novamente e quando percebi já estava caminhando até ele, entrando atrás do homem com o olhinho puxado mais sexy que eu já conheci. Estranhei um tanto quando ele fechou a porta e a trancou. Acabei por encará-lo com curiosidade, por alguns segundos.

- Como lhe disse, vou lhe conceder uma sessão especial e não quero nada, nem ninguém me atrapalhando. Além disso, os seguranças já foram embora e não é seguro deixar a porta destrancada. – o ouvi dizer quando reparou em minha expressão e apenas acabei concordando com a cabeça.

Fui caminhando com ele até a sala onde ele sempre me atendia, e logo me dirigi para o cantinho onde eu sempre tirava minhas roupas, as deixando em cima de um móvel que havia ali. Deitei com as costas para cima na maca, apenas de cueca e esperei por ele.

_Shura's POV_

Já haviam se passado algumas semanas desde que eu o conhecera. No início até pensei que ele não voltaria, mas logo aquele italiano passou a ser um cliente freqüente em minha clínica. E eu presumi que isso só poderia significar uma coisa: Ele gostara do meu trabalho! Eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz com aquelas sessões, pois desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos naquele corpo másculo, eu o desejei. O desejei com todas as minhas forças e ainda o desejo. Ah, como o desejo para mim.

Inicialmente fiquei com um tanto de receio de fazer qualquer coisa diferente demais da massagem habitual, mas com o passar do tempo, eu comecei a testá-lo e a cada novo teste eu tinha um resultado por vezes inesperado, e por incrível que pareça, eu ficava satisfeito ao vê-lo se arrepiar com meus toques um tanto mais ousados.

Carlo era definitivamente meu tipo de homem. Forte, musculoso e bonito. Muitas vezes, durante as sessões, conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa e eu tentava ao máximo puxar algum assunto só para poder ouvir aquele sotaque italiano que só o deixava ainda mais sexy.

Além disso, sempre fiz questão de tocar com gosto naqueles músculos durinhos, naqueles braços longos e fortes. Muitas vezes usei a desculpa de estar testando uma nova massagem nos clientes para estender as sessões algum tempo sem taxa adicional, só para poder ficar um pouco mais de tempo tocando-o. Além disso, dizia que era uma massagem diferente e acabava, digamos, abusando um tanto da sorte. Sentava-me em suas nádegas, para poder sentir sua firmeza e as vezes sentava-me em seu abdômen durinho, quase sempre escorregando minha nádega para um tanto mais para baixo, sabendo que eu provocava nele certos desejos. Ah, nada pagava a sensação de tê-lo abaixo de mim, tão vulnerável, tão... apalpável!

Nos últimos dias, as visitas se tornaram mais e mais freqüentes, até se tornarem diárias. E hoje eu o esperei ansiosamente, desejando ansiosamente tocá-lo mais uma vez, querendo ver os cabelinhos de sua nuca ficando eriçados com minhas provocações. Mas as horas estavam passando e Carlo não chegava. Até resolvi ficar um pouco mais tarde, as vezes acontecera algum imprevisto que poderia tê-lo feito se atrasar.

Mas por mais que eu esperasse Carlo não apareceu. Respirei fundo e comecei a fechar as janelas e portas da clínica, um tanto decepcionado quando fechei a porta principal. Queria tanto vê-lo aquele dia, desejava tanto aquilo e sentia meu peito até apertado por ele não ter aparecido. E se ele não voltasse nunca mais? A idéia desse pensamento me fez tremer. Ah, se eu o visse novamente, não poderia deixá-lo escapar de mim. Eu o queria tanto... E não era apenas desejo, eu podia sentir isso. Era muito mais. Era paixão!

Quando me virei para enfim ir para minha casa, eu o vi e meu coração ficou acelerado. Sorri percebendo que ele olhava o relógio, provavelmente confirmando que já passara da hora de fechar minha clínica, mas eu não poderia deixá-lo ir embora sem a tão esperada sessão de massagem.

Não pude resistir em chamá-lo para entrar e dessa vez eu lhe daria uma sessão especial, uma que ele nunca esqueceria. Finalmente eu criara coragem para fazer o que sempre desejei desde o primeiro momento em que eu o vi só de cuequinha branca em cima da minha maca. Isso era o pior. O maldito só usava cuequinha branca, daquelas no estilo boxe, o que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

Entramos em minha sala e como sempre o italiano já foi tirando a roupa no cantinho. Melhor assim. Mas ele teria uma surpresa quando me visse. Entrei atrás do biombo, onde eu geralmente me trocava, mas acabei por tirar toda a roupa ficando apenas de cueca. E adivinhem a cor? Branca. Oh, sim. Eu também o provocaria hoje, e muito!

_Carlo's POV_

Reparei que o outro demorara mais que o normal para se trocar e fiquei imaginando o motivo daquilo. O vi sair de trás do biombo e arregalei os olhos ao ver o outro semi-nu em minha frente, andando em minha direção. Segurei a respiração até, o encarando sem saber o que dizer, mordendo os próprios lábios por um tempo até que Shura subiu em cima de mim e sentou-se em meu abdômen. Soltei novamente a respiração e franzi o cenho, estreitando os olhos.

- O... O que significa isso, doutor? – Acabei por perguntar, tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

- Eu disse... uma sessão especial... – arrepiei-me todo ao ouvi-lo sussurrar, aproximando o peito largo do meu, sentindo os mamilos do outro tocando meu tórax, os lábios dele, colados a minha orelha.

- Ma- Mas... – tentei argumentar qualquer coisa, mas fui cortado pela voz firme do outro.

- Não diga nada! Apenas sinta... – o ouvi dizer e não tive tempo para responder nada, sentindo os lábios dele cobrindo os meus num beijo rápido, roubado, mas suficiente para quebrar todas as minhas defesas. Sem que pudesse evitar, um segundo depois estava retribuindo o toque com avidez.

- Como ousa... fazer isso? – Acabei por perguntar assim que o beijo foi partido, tentando empurrá-lo pelo tórax e tentando fingir uma leve irritação. A verdade era que no momento em que nos beijamos, percebi que poderia abandonar tudo por aquele homem. Nada mais importava, nem mesmo seu bom senso.

- E não se preocupe, hoje é por conta da casa! – Espantei-me quando senti os lábios dele tomar os meus novamente, num beijo intenso. O toque daqueles lábios despertou dessa vez uma sensação desconhecida dentro de mim, e acabei retribuindo o beijo com intensidade.

Eu podia ouvi-lo gemer enquanto me beijava no pescoço, nos ombros, no peito... Algo parecido com uma corrente elétrica percorria meu corpo, excitando-me profundamente. Acabei por responder ao chamado do desejo com uma facilidade espantosa.

- Você é tão lindo... – corei ao ouvir as palavras do outro, sentindo meu corpo vibrar. – Eu te desejo tanto... – acabei mordendo meu lábio inferior ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo e não resisti cobrindo os lábios do espanhol com os meus, usando minha força para virá - lo na maca, ficando por cima do outro.

_Shura's POV_

Quando tomei a iniciativa não imaginei que seria tão bem correspondido. Pensei que ao menos receberia um soco, ou alguma censura, mas nada disso aconteceu. Ninguém poderia imaginar o tamanho de minha felicidade quando ele correspondeu aos meus beijos, quando o senti estremecer com meus toques quentes e quando ele me virou na maca.

Senti os lábios do italiano movendo-se lentamente por meu corpo trêmulo, acariciando, sugando, beijando meus mamilos já rijos, mordiscando-os levemente, explorando as curvas de meu quadril e de meu ventre até encontrar o suave cálice dourado de masculinidade.

Um grito extasiado escapou de meus lábios, perdido em um turbilhão de prazer e sensualidade. Carlo não se apressava, elevando a cada segundo a tensão de meu corpo. Acabei por arquear-me lentamente sentindo a língua do outro descer até minha entrada, fazendo movimentos circulares e penetrantes.

O vi sugar dois de seus dedos e senti-o os penetrando lentamente em meu corpo e soltei um gemido, um tanto dolorido, porém misturado com ao prazer que ele me proporcionava com suas mãos másculas em meu membro. Ah, mal sabia ele que eu estava mais que pronto para recebê-lo, que meu corpo era um riacho de águas quentes, onde Carlo podia mergulhar...

O italiano movia-se vagarosamente, como se temesse quebrar o encanto que os unia naquele momento. Minhas pernas envolveram-lhe o corpo com gentileza, puxando-o num apelo sem palavras. Quando eu o senti me penetrando, a conhecida vertigem obscureceu totalmente meus sentidos. Parecíamos ser uma só pessoa agora. Cada parte de meu corpo parecia uma espiral de prazer, que me conduzia a sensações com as quais eu sonhara durante as últimas semanas.

Eu podia senti-lo, me estocando bem fundo e não conseguia deixar de responder aos toques percorrendo-lhe as costas com minhas mãos o arranhando de leve, descrevendo carícias suaves, o ouvindo gemer em meu ouvido. Os toques eram firmes e prazerosos, o rosto de Carlo mantinha uma expressão cheia de desejo, luxúria e prazer. E ele ficava ainda mais lindo assim.

Deixei-me levar por aquelas sensações não demorando muito para chegar ao clímax, sentindo-o derramar seu sêmen dentro de mim quase que instantaneamente e tive de conter um grito prazeroso. Os lábios do italiano cobriram os meus com beijos selvagens e não pude deixar de correspondê-lo.

Percebi que ele tentou se afastar de mim logo em seguida e o mantive bem preso com minhas pernas, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Por favor, não vá! – acabei por dizer sentindo um nó em minha garganta. Eu não queria que fosse só sexo.

- Tenho direito a outra sessão especial dessas? – o vi sorrir e acabei por sorrir de volta, envolvendo o corpo másculo com meus braços.

- Oh sim, sempre que quiser! – Acabei por responder, sentindo que o outro aproximava os lábios dos meus.

- Que tal agora, doutor? – senti ele mordiscar meu lábio inferior e suspirei.

- Aqui o cliente sai sempre satisfeito. – dizendo isso acabei por beijá-lo novamente, dando início a uma nova sessão de "massagem".

**Fim**

_28/01/2008_


End file.
